A YuGiOh Soap Opera
by Yogi Mutoh
Summary: The cast of Yugioh are stuck in a soap opera... Please RR. It was a spur of the moment kind of fic. STORY will no longer be continued
1. All the main Cast Members!

**A Yu-Gi-Oh Soap Opera**   


General Young Children with Passion, these are the Days of Yu-Gi-Oh characters and their World Turning. 

  


**NOTE:** This is a weird attempt to be funny by mixing Yu-gi-oh with an American soap opera. I just love those cheesy soaps though, but I'm not an avid fan of them.... (*tries to hid SOAP DIGEST*) If you think about it, and I mean think about it really hard, most animes are one big soap opera, one twist after another. 

Dare I say, this is my first fanfic off of FF.net. It's true. It's my baby! 

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't Yu-gi-oh or any T.V. show! Yu-Gi-Oh is property of Kazuki Takahashi and other respected owners.   


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

After Duel Monsters Quest **(you know the whole mystic dragon episode)**, the scene begins in the familiar office of Seto Kaiba. Silently, Seto Kaiba sits at his desk when as the doors swing open, with a huge breeze blowing in, revealing Mokuba Kaiba standing in the doorway. 

MOKUBA: I can't believe you made me into a girl! I hate you Seto! 

SETO: FINE I DISOWN YOU! 

MOKUBA: **(SHOCKED)**

SETO: I didn't mean that--GET OUT! 

MOKUBA: But...**(Sniffling)** ...big brother. 

SETO: Whatever... besides it was the Big 5 that made you that way. In some mystical way (*cough*dubbers*cough*) they said I was the one who made Adina look like you... or whatever her name was. 

MOKUBA: Such a evil plot those Big 5 had! ...I never knew! I forgive you, big brother! 

SETO and MOKUBA embrace on another. 

MOKUBA: I'M IN LOVE WITH REBECCA! 

SETO: ………. 

MOKUBA: That came out of nowhere, big brother I apologize... I WILL MAKE TEÁ MINE! 

SETO: Are you feeling ok, Mokuba? 

MOKUBA: **(slaps Seto)**

SETO: **(pissed off)**

MOKUBA: Sorry, had this sudden urge. **(Pours wine into a shot glass and throws it against the wall.)**

SETO: You're paying for that out of your allowance…. 

Mokuba scoffs and drops his jaw in shock. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

YAMI: I must stop the wedding!! 

Yugi looks quizzically at his Aibou. 

YUGI: What wedding? I thought we were playing! 

YAMI: I'm may be too late!!!** (dashes off)**

YUGI: **(shrugs his shoulders, returning his attention to his Grandpa)** Go Fish, Grandpa. 

GRANDPA: **(tries to stab Yugi with a playing card. HEY, they're very sharp!)** this is DUEL MONSTERS! 

YUGI: Grandpa! **(Blocking the obviously staged attack.)**

Fake struggling ensues 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

SETO: MOKUBA! You've been staring at me for FIVE minutes with the same look! What's going on? 

Mokuba falls out of his trance. 

MOKUBA: Sorry, I don't know what's coming over me Ni-sama. 

SETO: Good, just don't let it happen again! 

A Doctor appears out of nowhere, making his cameo and will probably die later since he is an extra. 

DOCTOR J: I'm afraid that I have bad news for you, Mr. Kaiba. You've contracted a deadly disease that could mean death. You'll die, but don't worry; as always after you've died and we've CLEARLY seen your funeral you'll either come back as an evil twin or you didn't really die at all. 

SETO: What??!?!? **(confused)**

DOCTOR J: Ah, it's good to see you _Seito _Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's twin brother. 

SETO: .......Get off of my property before I release the hounds. 

MOKUBA: Big Brother, you've come back to life! It's a miracle! 

SETO: .... your kidding me right, Mokuba? 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Outside a quaint little café, completely fake looking. The waiter brings three people glasses of water. 

TEÁ: **(throws the water at Mai)**

MAI: **(Gasps)**

TEÁ: I don't know why I did that…. **(tackles Mai)**

MAI: Get off! Tristan is mine! 

Joey and Teá blinked several times by Mai's outburst. She nervously chuckles as she returns to her seat along with Teá. 

JOEY: We're really cheap aren't we? **(inspecting his glass of water)** We rarely eat on the show. You know what I'm getting hungry, but since were a bunch of beautiful people with some minor exceptions, namely Weevil, Grandpa Mutou, just to name a few... I MUST GO ON A DIET!! Gotta maintain my figure. 

MAI: NO! Don't Joseph! Don't starve yourself to death! Although.... you can't really go hungry because you eat a lot off-stage! 

JOEY: **(with tears)** Thank you Mai, I realized that I have a lot to live for! 

JOEY hugs MAI, sharing a tender moment together. 

TEÁ: **(thinking)** I will make Joey mine! 

Of course since this is a soap opera, the thought is played for them all to hear. Mai and Joey look at Teá strangely, while Teá looks as if she smelled bad cheese. 

JOEY: **(inhales)** I'm heading off next week to New York, where my plane crashes in the mountains and I may be stuck with Isis all alone waiting for the search party. Afterwards we'll probably realize our true feelings for one another. Then I'm forced to come back, where I pretend nothing happened. But this foul play will be discovered by Mai....eventually....were she will turn into a villain because of her bitterness. This is weird, I'm not from New York, but I have this accent…. **(exhales)**

Serenity appears for some odd reason. After it was explained that Joey was an only child, his long lost sister Serenity enters his life. 

SERENITY: You stay away from Seto, Joey! I'm warning you, he's mine! We're gonna be happy together! Understand? H-A-R-P-Y, that spells happy! **(Picks up some water and throws it at Joey's face.)**

And the sibling war begins. 

**(*Cue eerie music*)**

JOEY: What did I do? 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Office scene.... again... 

SETO: We must build the biggest empire this city as ever seen. The Kaiba family shall be unstoppable. 

After realizing what he said, he looked at the statistics of his company. 

SETO: What do you mean I lost all my money in the stocks?!?!? 

MOKUBA: I dunno Ni-sama but it's all gone. 

SETO: Then I must murder someone 

MOKUBA: Why Ni-sama? 

SETO: **(shrugs)**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

At an AA meeting. 

PEGASUS: Hi, my name is Pegasus J. Crawford **(A/N This sounds better than Maxamillion Pegasus)** and I'm a…. FRUIT JUICE ADDICT! It's true… I tried stopping after my fifth one, but it tasted so good with Gorgonzola cheese. 

ANONYMOUS GUY: Sir, who are you kidding? You're here for your alcoholism. 

PEGASUS: Uh… that too… Why can't a man just DRINK.... fruit juice and cheese, in peace?!?!? I ask you... why!?!? **(drops to his knees cursing the sky)**

CROQUET: ...(*sniff) that was beautiful, sir! 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Alone, Yami Bakura paces back in forth, plotting evil things, as only a Yami bent on world destruction could. 

YAMI BAKURA: We must bring down Yami and his goody-two-shoes Yugi! 

**(*Cue dramatic music*)**

YAMI MALIK: Who the hell are you talking to? **(Appears from the corner of the room… mysteriously like, as if he were evil or something…)** Anyways I propose we join forces to take down the Mutou family. 

YAMI BAKURA: I'd rather be thrown with Tea in a room where we passionately fall in love, instead of working with you again. 

YAMI MALIK: I'll let you break Yugi's legs preventing him from getting away ^_^ 

YAMI BAKURA: I can do this by myself! I'm in need of no one's help! 

Yami Bakura tries to exit dramatically when a loud crash was heard 

TRISTAN: **(caught and tangled in the drapes)** Pretend I was never here! Continue on with your evil plot that I'll eavesdrop, thus warning Yugi of oncoming danger. 

Yami Bakura and Yami Malik: ……….**(-_-)**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

At a large estate, where all these characters have to live in since they're so freakin' rich** (*grumble*)...** anyways they're all sitting in the living room. 

RYOU BAKURA: I'm marrying Isis whether you like it or not! I don't really love her. AND, I'll probably sleep with every female there is that's not related to me, or a cousin who's not of my bloodline but who's sister is my cousin. 

MALIK: What _are_ you talking about? 

BAKURA: I have no clue…. **(0_0)**

RYUJI OTOGI: That's okay, you can marry Isis, although, she really loves me. Since I have loads of money and my passion lies with Dungeon Dice Monsters I'll ignore her. Hell, I'm a cold hearted bastard of Domino City. Later on, there will be a plane crash, where she is pronounced likely dead, and only then will I realize my true feelings for her. It will be too late because Joey steals her from me! Then I'll join up with Mai in a plot to break the newly formed couple of Joey and Isis. 

ISIS: Uh…. You do that. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   


**Was this pointless? Yes, yes it was. What will happen to our cast of characters? Will Yugi die? Will Kaiba's evil twin appear to terrorize the lives of those around him? Something the REAL Seto Kaiba will never do…. (*Wink wink*) Will that whole love triangle or rather that really weird shape one cause it can't be really considered a triangle, be resolved? Will Yami stop the wedding that hasn't even taken place? Won't Seto realize that Mokuba only tricked him in a plot to take over Kaiba Corporation? Will Tea, Joey, and Mai ever leave that café that they are always at? Will Yami Bakura and Yami Malik succeed in killing Yami? Why don't they join forces to kill him? (oh wait that happened in the series… it didn't work out well then either) What's wrong with Grandpa? What's this pain in my fingers? Why is there so many question marks in this paragraph….?**

**And so on….**

**Stay tuned for the next**

**General Young Children with Passion it's the Days of Yu-gi-oh characters and their world turning. (Was that the correct title?)**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

I made this out to be a pointless one shot. But I could continue if I felt like it. It was fun to write, I laughed anyways. 

Random people: (point and laugh at the authoress) 

Anyways thanks for reading, and if you did hopefully I didn't cause any damage to your young impressionable minds. 


	2. Crashin' it ryhmes with Passion! It's a ...

**A Yu-Gi-Oh Soap Opera**   


CRASHIN' It ryhmes with Passion! 

  
  
  
  


**A/N: **I'm so happy I got so many reviews. Here's the second chapter! 

**WARNING:** I sort of, kind of, bash Tea only a bit in this chapter, but I think bashing is wrong, terribly, terribly wrong. Stupidity is the key to this story not bashing (**^_^)**. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh or any other t.v. show!   


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Seto Kaiba, the young ambitious, really hot **[CENSORED]...** This is rated PG-13, I do not wish to disclose the thoughts that would proceed after that sentence since I do watch such things as soap operas, I get evil impure thoughts! 

As mentioned before the authoress' outburst, Chairman Seto Kaiba sits at his office, with his accountant right in front of him. 

SETO: I demand to know how all my money was lost!** (Who by the way is slowly edging his finger to the eject button that would sent the poor accountant through a tube. Unknowingly, the accountant will go unharmed since this is a cheap show. The trap door doesn't even work anyways since they couldn't afford it…. So it's rather meaningless….)**

ACCOUNTANT: **(inspects paper with Kaiba Corporations statistics on it).** Sir, this is written in crayons… and it says, "Ni-sama lost all his money in stocks, Sincerely Mokuba Kaiba, the one who wrote this note!" 

SETO: I don't care! No wait…. Why would Mokuba do this to me? **(Rubs his chin, pondering his younger brother, Mokuba, evil plot)**

Five minutes have passed, Seto Kaiba is still pondering. 

ACCOUNTANT: Um… can I go now? 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

At the airport, that looks suspiciously the café that Mai, Joey, and Teá where at before. Only this time there is a window has a painting of a plane that looks like it was drawn by a two year old. 

JOEY: Well this is it. I'm heading off to New York. 

MAI: **(applying makeup)** Yeah whatever…. 

JOEY: Don't I get a hug…? I mean I will be gone for a month, that will be played out to be only _one_ day. I'll be freezing my little precious thousand-per-episode bottom. Don't you even care? 

MAI: Not really…. 

JOEY: **(making puppy eyes)** Really? 

MAI: **(uncomfortably goes in for an embrace, then immediately shoves Joey away)** There, Joey…. Uh, before I forget, I-I-I- I-- LOVE YOU! 

JOEY: **(excited)** REALLY?!! 

MAI: No, not really. I'm only supposed to say that to add some drama. Sorry to give your hopes up. 

JOEY: At least let me have my sweater back. I might get cold! **(Wearing only a T-shirt and jeans)**. All my valuables will go up in flames with the rest of the passengers and crew. 

THE PASSENGERS AND CREW: What?!?!? 

PERSON ON SPEAKER: Don't worry folks! Everything will be all right, this flight 666 will NOT, I repeat, will NOT make it! 

THE PASSENGERS AND CREW: **(crying in despair)**

PERSON ON SPEAKER: Will make it! It will make it! 

MAI: Of course.--you can't have it back! **I'm** cold right now! 

Doctor J **(you remember that extra)** boards the plane. 

DOCTOR J: Wow! I won a free trip to New York! This is exciting! 

The poor fool, almost makes me feel sorry for him...Emphasizes on ALMOST. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Yami Malik and Yami Bakura sit diligently at the park, but one of the stage crew mistakenly walks by, killing the scene indefinitely. 

YAMI BAKURA: **(feeding ducks)** this is boring 

YAMI MALIK: **(controlling ducks to attack nearby pedestrians)** Here's an idea, why don't will kill Yami by using a gun that DOESN'T shoot smoke! 

YAMI BAKURA: Ingenious! 

**(Evil cackling ensues)**

YAMI BAKURA: **(choking on his own laughter, then comes to a conclusion)** But wait that means if we do kill Yami his opposite long-lost twin will appear. It's more likely to be YUGI you idiot! Then Yugi will make Yami pop out of the Millenium Item again! 

YAMI MALIK: You don't see the beauty of my plan! We don't' _have_ to do anything! Even if we kill, our efforts will be in vain, so why do anything? 

YAMI BAKURA: Your lazy-ness amazes me…. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Once again, in the living room of a nicely decorated rich person's home. Ryuji Otogi and Tea Gardner seem to be having a private, SERIOUS, conversation. 

RYUJI OTOGI: I have this secret! You can't tell anyone! Not a soul, especially Tristan! 

TEÁ: Why not Tristan? I guess I won't utter a word to no one. **(Feeling behind her the warm comforting hands of Ryuji's on her shoulders)**

TRISTAN: **(on the couch)** Hi! ^_^ 

OTOGI: **(ignoring Tristan, and the fact that he is the only one that he DOESN'T want to reveal his deep, dark secret to)** I'm not Ryuji Otogi, the man you thought I was! 

TEÁ and TRISTAN: **(GASP)**

OTOGI: I am indeed… DUKE DEVILIN! 

**(THUNDER)**

TRISTAN: **(disappointed)** That's it? That's the big secret?!? 

TEÁ: That's ONLY your English name! I'm not preaching friendship and I'll start talking dirty! 

OTOGI and TRISTAN: **(high-spirited)** Really?!?! 

TEÁ: Of course not! Friendship is important! And saying erotic things to one another is just wrong! 

TRISTAN: Damn… **(Otogi raises an eybrow at Tristan)** well you know it gets boring around here...   


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   


AGAIN in Seto Kaiba's office, Mokuba stands there with his fists to the sky. 

MOKUBA: I will own this entire stage set! 

SETO: You meant _town_ didn't you. 

MOKUBA: Don't interrupt! As I was announcing, all menacing like, I WILL own-- 

Suddenly the wall is ripped by the tumbling figures. 

SETO: MY WALL!!! 

MOKUBA: **(inspects wall)** this wall is made of poor quality plaster… 

FIGURE #1: Please have mercy! 

FIGURE #2: You die today! 

MOKUBA: **(picks up chair and hits the back of Figure #2's head)**

FIGURE #1: You killed him! **(sob)**

MOKUBA: No sweat! The chair was a fake, like everything else. 

SETO: um…. It's real, Mokuba, it came from my own pocket money. 

MOKUBA: whoops, guess I'm going to trial for murder, where I'll be acquitted because I'm only a child. **(Extra cute grin, while kicking Figure #2 for flare!)**

SETO: **(recognizing Figure #1)** Yugi! What are you doing here? 

YUGI previously FIGURE#1: Well there was this HUGE struggle, which we finally got right after TAKE #200. We were in my room, and we crashed into the wall and ended up here… sorry about the wall! **(Grin)**

SETO: Not that! You'll pay for that with your life, but will leave that for later plot developments. Who's Figure #2? 

FIGURE #2: **(groaning)**

YUGI: Grandpa! Are you all right? I'm glad you're still alive! **(Turns to Mokuba and whispers)** Call the cops, he's crazy! 

GRANDPA: Yugi! I was being controlled honest! It was Malik! 

MOKUBA: **(Shocked)**

SETO: **(in monotone)** that fiend! 

The police kick down the door. You can hear Seto in the background moaning about his broken door. 

YUGI: Take him away! 

GRANDPA: I'll get you for this! Mark my words, I will kill you all! 

YUGI: We finally have our villain! 

SETO: Aren't you even REMOTELY worried that he threatned to kill us? 

MOKUBA: I thought I was the villain… uh, I mean that Yami Bakura and Yami Malik are the villains. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Cut to park scene. 

YAMI BAKURA: this is still boring… 

YAMI MALIK: **(still conrolling the ducks)** Go duckies! Go! Bring me some sacrifices! 

PEDESTRIANS: Help us! 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Back to the office scene, where they've been sitting for the last 3 minutes. 

MOKUBA: hey where's Yami…? 

YUGI: ………… **(fidgeting with his collar, sweating uncontrollably)**

SETO: you lost him didn't you? 

YUGI: Lost is such a strong word **(sees the glares of Seto and Mokuba)**… it's more like misplaced.   


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   


Dramatically, Yami, the King of Games rushes through two double doors of a cathedral. 

YAMI: STOP THE WEDDING!   


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   


**(*DUN DUN DUN*)**

**The random questions would be inserted here but I'm lazy and in need of some sleep. Lazy-ness consumes me!**   


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   


I'll answer general questions that you have here: 

I am planning to use the twisted family thing later on. The plan was to stretch this fic out to become multiple chapters. There are so many ideas floating in my mind, it's so hard to sort them out. 

Thank you, to those who gave me more ideas in my reviews! 

I have a confession to make…. I do watch one soap opera and that's _Days of Our Lives_. I have been caught watching _Passions_, _All My Children_, and _General Hospital_ but I don't know too much about them. Blame ignorance if I mess up. 

One more thing, Seto Kaiba is my favorite character, so I might use him more often than the other characters. I'll try not to in the future, but bear with me; it's just too hard! 

Lastly… didn't' I just say one more thing… oh well… sorry if I forgot about the other character's they'll make an appearance later! 

**Next time: Conclusion to chapter 2: Yami stops whose wedding?**

…. I guess I did write more…. I should go now. Bye. 


	3. Yami!

**A Yu-Gi-Oh Soap Opera Special!**

  


Yup, here's an idiotic special for ya folks'. Why you ask? I'm bored and I have finals coming up, so I won't be writing for a long time. Since I like to write out chapters when I'm actually hyper this may seem a bit lame. I'm not hyper but in a mood to write before I forget about this idea. **THIS IS NOT VITAL TO THE STORY JUST RANDOM STUFF!** I give you persmission to move on. **I guess this will be Part #1.**

Disclamer: I dont' own any of the Yugioh characters or any show! I do own the mental jacket that I escaped... errr... borrowed from the mental hospital. (*GRIN*)   


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

Yami Yugi's interview. 

The scene is of beautiful Malibu beach, Yami sits calmly on a chair with his name on it. 

INTERVIEWER **(looks suspicious looking… all those years of English and I still wrote that sentence….)**: Thank you for coming Mr. Yami. 

YAMI: You have my Aibou imprisoned! Injustice! 

INTERVIEWER: Ok no need to turning Wufei on me. 

YAMI: Who? 

INTERVIEWER: That's the point! That's why crossovers can be confusing. Who are we all? Why do we exist? All those mysterious… 

YAMI: gah? 

INTERVIEWER: Exactly! All right, first question, how is it like to have your life portrayed on T.V.? 

YAMI: What are you talking about? (**A microphone hits Yami on the head, who is oblivious to it of course, the hair isn't puffy for no reason!. The stage director yells for the microphone to be out of the way, grumbling for his life miseries, his wife leaving, the dog dying, etc, etc.)**

INTERVIEWER: You must know you're on a popular T.V. show Yu-gi-oh? 

YAMI: Yu-gi-oh? You mean to tell me my life, my struggles, are being portrayed on T.V. for your sole entertainment?!?! That's sick!   


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   


Just then two kids run in the background one wearing a Yu-gi-oh T-shirt, the other carrying two boxes of some sort of card game. One claiming to be Seto and the other to be Yugi. 

KID #1: I play the Blue Eyes in attack mode… the NOT so rare card that took me 30 dollars to pay for! 

KID #2: just play the damn game, okay Go Kuriboh **(that little sucker can pack a wallop!)**   


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   


Back to Yami. 

YAMI: **(sitting uncomfortably)** You can't prove all those things I did! They're all Aibou's fault! I was framed! 

INTERVIEWER: uh, sure… **(wondering what DID the English Dub cut out to scare Yami like that)**

YAMI: Return my Aibou! 

Yugi walks on screen eating a caramel apple. 

YAMI: Aibou I was so worried…**(remembering to be tough)** I mean stupid Aibou! 

YUGI: Isn't it weird how people write about places they've never been to! Like when people write about living in Japan when they're just sitting on their desk eating Ritz Crackers **(all of them stare to the screen… ahem… anyways)** Look it's the Statue of Liberty! 

INTERVIEWER: Wow! Malibu has everything! Let's continue, Yugi, you join us. 

YAMI: **(sarcastic)** How original that Yugi is here. No one would have suspected that. 

Using the AWESOME power, or just REALLY incredible good luck, the Interviewer snaps his fingers and Yugi gets swept away by a tidal wave. 

YUGI: Help me…! **(Gurgle)**

YAMI: Aibou! 

Enter Yami Bakura and Yami Malik. 

INTERVIEWER: Well, well, Mr. I'm-the-Pharaoh-too-good-for-your-stupid-excuse-to-bump up-your-story. It seems the only two people who would actually kill you have appeared. 

YAMI: Meep! 

Yes, the evil Yamis had those evil gleams in their eyes, those really hungry for blood and sacrifices look. 

And so, we leave the peaceful scene with a fadeout, for Fanfiction.net regulations won't allow such scenes. The carnage of Yami begging for mercy will go unheard. But don't worry folks Yami wont' die. I won't let him! Or rather that crowd of Yami fan girls won't **(cringes keyboard in fear of the mob)**. Yami comes out unharmed, because Mokuba, the real villain of our soap, rescued him. Why? So Ni-sama can beat him in a card game. You go, Seto Kaiba! 

The End.   


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   


This was corny! Very! I suggest you dont' review, just complain if you want so I can get the next chapter. Or do what I do, absolutely NOTHING! Which is mean cuz you should review so I can continue! 


	4. General Shack

**A Yu-Gi-Oh Soap Opera**   


General Shack (you'll understand once you've read the chapter… or not cause I don't….) 

**A/N: ** Sorry for the delay in the next chapter, uh this one might be a little dull and it's only one scene. I had this idea in my head and I wanted to post it before I forgot. Anyways enjoy and hopefully don't be offended by what I say. This is making less sense now. 

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any Yu-gi-oh or any other TV shows!   


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   


When we last left our hero, the ever so popular, Yami had set out from chapter one to stop a wedding. Yami, the spirit trapped in the millennium puzzle… blah blah blah (you've heard the story), makes his dramatic entrance through two double doors. 

YAMI: **(at the top of his lungs)** STOP THE WEDDING!! 

Dead Silence. 

VOICE #1: **(crunching noises)** uh… there isn't any wedding. 

YAMI: **(dumbfounded) **Wha...? 

Indeed there wasn't a wedding in progress. In fact, Yami wasn't in a church at all! Only a really old shack that happened to have double doors. Voice #1 sighed deeply... 

YUGI: **(emerging from the shadows, previously Voice #1) **Yami, there isn't a wedding… 

SETO: HAHAHAHA **(reclining against the doorway, clutching his stomach)** What an idiot! 

YAMI: What are you doing here? 

SETO: **(shrugs)**

YAMI: **(-_-)** How come you guys got here so quick, while **_I_** took an episode to get here! It's unfair! And you got here at the same time as me... How did you find me? 

YUGI: One: You ran here, we flew in a helicopter. Two: We followed your trail by the transmitter that Kaiba implanted into you. 

YAMI: Wha..?? When did that happen? 

SETO: You heard NOTHING! 

YAMI: but--! 

YUGI: **(cutting off his Yami's words)** Let's leave that for later…. **(Whips out some smokes and begins puffing away, very UN-Yugi like... It makes you wonder...)**

SETO: Things would be much more simpler if I could have only shot you down. Seeing as Yugi here took the control and somehow piloted the Helicopter miraculously here with no previous experience at all, I didn't get that chance... **(Tearfully)** Thankfully Mokuba was there to stop me from killing Yugi. I would have taken the controls away and thrown us into a mountain or somethin', but we only can afford one crash landing per month. Poor Mokuba he never saw me pushing him out of the helicopter, all because of our sibling rivalry… May God rest his soul! 

MOKUBA: **(pops out of nowhere)** ^_^ Hello. 

_*GASP*...ah you know very well I wouldn't kill of Mokuba! Let's continue._

YAMI: Well couldn't there have been a wedding? Couldn't I have been humored a little, I mean my pride is gone... I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!!! 

MOKUBA: Calm down **(double slaps Yami)** Let me explain having a wedding would require one of many options, which can't happen in this seductive thriller yet! 

SETO: **(happy about the thriller part)**

MOKUBA: If we could do anything we wanted as a writer, let's say I don't' know, Seto and Serenity could be a couple for example. There would have to have been a previous chapter introducing that! No one can turn back time, silly! **(Time Wizard appears but suddenly implodes, can't have anything upstaging the authroress ideas!)** But as you can tell, this writer started something before it should have occurred, she would deem it as "plain stupidity" on her part. Nobody's gotten together and if we, oh, put in a couple like so. **(Snaps fingers)**

Usagi and Mamoru out of nowhere. 

MOKUBA: If they were to get married and you stopped them then Sailor Moon would have to be put into the story, having created a crossover. 

YAMI: A crossover in a Yu-gi-oh fan fiction section? Don't be ridiculous! 

MOKUBA: **(ignoring his comment)** Well since we don't want to make people say "huh?" who or what is a Usagi and Mamoru? We can't have a wedding. 

Usagi and Mamoru spontaneously combust. 

SETO: I don't think that's what's supposed to happen…. People are going to get angry… **(picks up that cane that Mamoru has, but it disappears. It doesn't' exist unless you've seen it and you can't this isn't a crossover so thus it can't exist! )**

MOKUBA: **(clearing his throat)** AHEM! If I may continue, it should remain a pure Yu-gi-oh fic with extras and their _developing_ love lives! No wedding yet! 

YAMI: Why didn't you say so in the first place? GREAT!! Now we insulted who knows how many people! We are going way off the plot line, people! Where's the killing, the sacrificing, the cheating and especially the part where I get lucky. 

Everyone: **(GASPS)**

YAMI: what? I really think I can try my luck at the slots! 

Oh… right…. 

VOICE #2: STOP THAT IMPOSTOR! 

Everyone turns to find, Yugi with rather messed up hair appear at the doorway. They stared back and forth from both Yugi inside and the other in the doorway. 

SETO: TWO YUGIS? 

YAMI: **(glaring at Seto)** What about it? You got something against it? Why can't there be two Yugi's in a fanfic! It makes it better if I had my own body, dammit! 

SETO: **(confused)** Okay…. Let me rephrase that… THREE YUGIS!!! 

MOKUBA: Now I gotta kill three Yugi's! That's just great! My plan are ruined! Thanks a lot Yugi in the doorway! 

YUGI in the doorway: That guy stole my clothes! 

YAMI: You mean to tell me that I stole your fashion! Well excuse me if I prefer leather! If I let you dress us than I'd look a bit funny! 

YUGI in the doorway: Not you! **(frowns) **Hey! What's wrong with my fashion sense? All we wear is our school uniform! School is cool! Cool it rhymes! **(thumbs up at audience)**

SETO: **(groaning)** I'd ask more questions, but I'd really like to see you go go ahead and kill each other. Saves me the trouble of plotting against you. 

VOICE # 3: Hello weaklings! 

SETO: (**turns to see VOICE #3)** oh for the love of…. GACK! 

Indeed the plot was thickening, for at the doorway stood a man in white besides Yugi... the one at the doorway (a english teacher suddenly faints at that statement) . 

For the sake of having a voice of reason, let's have Serenity appear out of nowhere too. 

SERENITY: Stop! All of you! 

Everyone stopped for a moment, all knew what one woman in a room full of men meant... she's armed with a frying pan and is willing to use it if necessary! 

YUGI in the doorway: Could we please get back to me, the star your supposed to respect??!?! As I was saying! That isn't the sweet innocent me from the show, but rather an impostor! 

SETO: How can you prove that your the real Yugi? 

YUGI in the doorway: Well for one thing, he's setting the place on fire! 

From now on we'll deem the impostor Yugi, the EVIL YUGI. 

EVIL YUGI: **(insane giggle)**

MOKUBA: AHHH!! The shack is engulfed in flames! Whatta we gonna do? Whatta we gonna do?!?!? **(runs around flapping his arms up and down in panic)**

SERENITY: We're all gonna die… and it finishes here?!!?! We aren't going to get out for a whole day! 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   


**It ends here. Many questions go unanswered. Why aren't Otogi, Tea, Mai, Joey Tristan, Isis, Malik, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, Shadi, Pegasus, Croquet or even that weirdo kid with the glasses who has a crazy obsession with bugs in this chapter? Whose voice #3? How come there are THREE Yugis? Is it that the authoress fulfilled her fantasies… or is there something to it? Who will die in the shack of doom? Why did authoress go off topic? Is she against Sailor Moon? (Not really but I couldn't torch any other anime character). You'll just have to wait for the next not so exciting episode of: DEATH TRAP…. Um… thing is I forgot the title to this story and too lazy to scroll up… DEATH TRAP sounds so dramatic!**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   


Please Review!   
****


	5. Authoress has something to say!

  
**Author's note:** I'm reviving this story! Only a few chapter though so I can concetrate on other Fanfics. Thank you for reading guys! My first fanfic turned out to be a nice one to write, but I should end it soon to not leave some unfinished fic flying around. BYE! 


	6. Lackeys!

**A Yu-Gi-Oh Soap Opera**   


Lackeys they're everywhere 

**A/N: ** I'm back again! Oh yay! I think I put everyone up who requested being in my story. Thank you for letting me do so! This is the only time I will, cuz I think only two more chapters will be written! Thanks a lot! 

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any Yu-gi-oh or any other TV shows! I dont' claim to own anything.   


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   


SETO: We're still in this shack of fire and death… 

SERENITY: Yup… **(Filing her nails)**

MOKUBA: This is worst than when I was captured by Pegasus men and they tried to perform "Pegasus Tragic Life" using puppets! 

YUGI: Aren't you going to even try escaping!?!? There must be a way. 

YAMI: Aibou, you know the Golden Rule. We must be put into danger for a week or so, have to keep the audience in suspense. 

EVIL YUGI: **(lying down, putting lotion on to get a tan)**

VOICE #3: **(asleep)**

YAMI: Only one or two of will die, so just relax! For Ra's sake, you can be such a worrywart!   


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

MALIK: Beloved sister, I'm so sad to see you leave, here are some cookies I baked JUST for you! 

ISIS: ** (Sees the basket of cookies)** These look suspicious! 

MALIK: **(thinking) **No...! She discovered my plot of poisoning her cookies! No matter, I still have this Boy Scout pocketknife!! 

ISIS: Macadamia nuts! Malik I hate Macadamia nuts!! **(drops them, a random animal passes by, eats and doesn't die.)**

MALIK: **(yells)** Lackey! You failed me! 

PEGGI a.k.a. Malik's Lackey : Uh-oh… if those aren't the poisonous cookies… **(Hysterically)** oh no! oh no! oh no! 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

At the Ishtar residence, 

YAMI MALIK: Mmmm, chocolate chip cookies!!! 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

JOEY: **(enters airplane bound to New York)**

AMYTHEST the overzealous stewardess: Hi! Welcome to DOOM airlines! 

JOEY: NO! Not another out of the manga storyline! We just went through Noa's episodes! 

AMYTHEST: Hi! Welcome to DOOM airlines! We aren't associated to that Doom sir. 

JOEY: **(embarrassed by his outburst of future episodes)** um, yeah. 

AMYTHEST: Hi! Welcome to DOOM airlines! Would you like some peanuts? 

JOEY: um, no, I'm fine! 

AMYTHEST: **(doesn't' stop following Joey with unending questions)**

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

YAMI BAKURA: ** (appears with a wheel chair)**

RYOU BAKURA: **(passes by drinking a soda)** Hey… 

YAMI BAKURA: …Hey… 

Few moments later 

RYOU BAKURA: **(returns and does a spit take with his soda!) ** BAKURA! What happened? 

YAMI BAKURA: I fell down the stairs after YOU left the floorboards loose… 

RYOU BAKURA: It wasn't on purpose I assure you! I was hoping for Mai to fall down those stairs. You ruin all of my plans don't you! First, I wanted to push Mai off the boat bound to Duelist Kingdom, but no! Then I wanted to push Mai off the edge of Pegasus castle, but no! Want to know why? It's your fault you old windbag! And I'm NOT a SLUT! 

YAMI BAKURA: I'll pretend your ranting was an outpour of concern for me. Don't worry, I'll be walking by next chapter. My spine might be broken into many pieces but I'll walk again. I'll walk again, for those love scenes!!! 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

YUGI: Why don't we talk now? Get to know one another better? Kaiba you go first! 

SETO: **(asleep)**

SERENITY: **(putting lotion on EVIL YUGI)**

YAMI: **(begging the sleeping Seto Kaiba for a duel)**

EVIL YUGI: **(conspiring plots)**

MOKUBA: **(helping and giving suggestions to EVIL YUGI's Plot)**

VOICE # 3: **(testing out how hot the fire really is)** Whoa that's hot! 

DEW-SHAN of EGYPT: **(appears with refreshments)** FIFTY DOLLARS A POP! 

YUGI: I'll take one! Charge it on this guys account **(points to Kaiba)**

DEW-SHAN of EGYPT: I'm sorry sir, we can only accept stolen credit cards or bounced checks. 

YUGI: Where have you've been my whole life!! **(dumps out of his pockets stolen credit cards and bounced checks.)**

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

STARRY NIGHTS CHAN : My secretary powers are tingling, they're telling me that Mister Seto Kaiba is in danger. As his secretary I must save him. 

Hours later. 

STARRY NIGHTS CHAN: **(reading Vogue magazine)**

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

At the end every non Yu-Gi-Oh character spontaneously leaves to Hawaii on an all-expensive trip thanks to Grandpa Mutou. 

Grandpa: I'll get you ALL FOR THIS!! 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

**What is happening to Grandpa? What will happen when he gets the Visa bill in the mail? Are Yugi and company finally becoming spiritual brothers and sisters? Does Kaiba have issues with insomnia? Is soda all that bad? Is Yugi a thief? What happened to Tea, Otogi, and Tristan? Pegasus?**

Another note:   
-Doom is the name of the organization in future episodes of YGO. 

Tune in Next Time! 


End file.
